Lucy Hale
Holly Marie Combs est l'actrice qui interprète Aria Montgomery dans Pretty Little Liars. Elle est doublée dans la version française par Élisabeth Ventura. Biographie Enfance Originaire de Memphis dans le Tennessee, Lucy a été prénommée Karen en hommage à l'une de ses arrière-grands-mères. Sa mère, Julie, est une infirmière et sa sœur aînée, Maggie (née en 1986), est enseignante. Ses parents ayant divorcé lorsqu'elle était très jeune, Lucy a six demi-sœurs (trois d'entre elles sont les filles de sa belle-mère, et les trois autres sont les filles de son beau-père). Elle n'est jamais allée à l'école publique et a suivi des cours par correspondance. Dès son enfance, Lucy a commencé à prendre des cours de chant et de comédie. En août 2012, elle a révélé qu'adolescente, elle souffrait d'un trouble alimentaire. Carrière En 2005, Lucy apparaît dans un épisode de Ned ou Comment survivre aux études. En 2006, elle joue dans le premier épisode d'une nouvelle série sur ABC, Secrets of a Small Town. Mais la série a été annulée. La même année (2006), Lucy est apparue dans la série Drake et Josh, ainsi que dans Newport Beach. En 2007, elle a joué dans le premier épisode de la série American Family, sur la chaîne américaine CBS. Mais la série a également été annulée. Elle a, par la suite, joué dans un épisode de la série How I Met Your Mother. Cette même année (2007), Lucy est apparue dans deux épisodes de la célèbre série Disney Channel, Les Sorciers de Waverly Place, où elle incarne Miranda la petite amie gothique de Justin Russo. À la suite de ses apparitions dans American Family, How I Met Your Mother et Les Sorciers de Waverly Place, Lucy joue le rôle de Becca Sommers, la petite sœur de Bionic Woman dans la série Bionic Woman sur la chaîne américaine NBC. Lucy tourne dans huit épisodes de la série avant que la série ne soit annulée pour manque d'audience. En 2008, Lucy a joué le rôle de Effie la petite sœur de Lena dans le film Quatre filles et un jean 2 aux côtés de America Ferrera et Blake Lively. Toujours en 2008, Lucy joue le rôle de Rose Baker dans la série Privileged. Lucy est d'ailleurs restée très proche de l'actrice Ashley Newbrough qui joue Sage Baker, sa sœur jumelle dans la série. Entre 2009 et 2010, Lucy apparaît dans Les Experts : Miami, Ruby & The Rockits et Private Practice. En décembre 2009, Lucy auditionne pour la nouvelle série dramatique/mystère/thriller, Pretty Little Liars (tiré du roman Les Menteuses, de Sara Shepard). Depuis le 8 juin 2010, Lucy incarne Aria Montgomery dans la série Pretty Little Liars, sur la chaîne américaine ABC Family. Grâce à son rôle, Lucy a remporté cinq Teen Choice Awards entre 2010 et 2014. Le 15 avril 2011, Lucy joue dans le film d'horreur Scream 4 aux côtés de Hayden Panettiere, Shenae Grimes, Anna Paquin, Kristen Bell, Aimee Teegarden, Britt Robertson, Courteney Cox et Emma Roberts. Puis en septembre 2011, on l'a vu dans le film sorti directement en vidéo, Comme Cendrillon : Il était une chanson, où elle tient le rôle principal. En 2012, elle obtient un rôle dans le thriller, Downers Grove, aux côtés de Nikki Reed et Hayden Panettiere mais le film ne sera jamais tourné. Le 25 avril 2012, Lucy présente l'émission de télé Punk'd : Stars piégées dans laquelle elle a piégé Vanessa Hudgens, Josh Hutcherson et son partenaire dans Pretty Little Liars, Ian Harding. Toujours en 2012, elle apparaît dans le clip Come Back Down to Earth de Jackson Harris. En juin 2013, elle devient la nouvelle ambassadrice de la marque Mark Girl. Le 11 août 2013, elle a co-présenté les Teen Choice Awards avec l'acteur Darren Criss. Le 24 août 2014, Lucy a présenté le Preshow des MTV Video Music Awards 2014. Musique Lucy a déclaré que la musique était son "premier amour". En 2003, à l'âge de 13 ans, elle participe à l'émission American Juniors, une version junior de American Idol. Avec son incroyable prestation de Call Me, une chanson des années 1980, Lucy a terminé dans les cinq finalistes. Dès lors, elle quitte le Tennessee pour venir s'installer à Los Angeles en espérant de signer un contrat avec un label. Elle cite Shania Twain, Faith Hill, Britney Spears et Taylor Swift comme étant ses influences. En juin 2012, elle signe un contrat avec le label Hollywood Records et, dès la fin d'année 2012, elle commence à travailler sur son premier album. Elle révèle plus tard que son album sera un album de musique country et qu'il sortira dans l'année 2014. Le 2 décembre 2013, elle a chanté aux CMA Country Christmas. Le 7 janvier 2014, elle sort son premier single intitulé You Sound Good To Me. Elle présente son nouveau single dans de nombreux célèbres "talk-show" américains : Live! with Kelly and Michael ou encore Good Morning America. Le 3 juin 2014, Lucy sort son premier album studio, Road Between. Le 22 juin 2014, Lucy a déclaré qu'elle venait de terminer le tournage de son prochain clip, Lie a Little Better, qui a été tourné à Nashville. Le clip est sorti le 29 juillet 2014. Le 30 octobre 2015, Let It Go, de La Reine des neiges, sort dans l'album We Love Disney où Lucy la chante en duo avec les Rascal Flatts. Ce duo reçoit de nombreuses critiques positives et la reprise est même qualifiée de meilleure que l'originale. Vie Privée Lucy a été en couple avec l'acteur David Henrie, rencontré sur le tournage de la série Les Sorciers de Waverly Place, d'octobre 2007 à mars 2010. Ils se seraient séparés dû aux nombreuses infidélités de la part de David. Elle a ensuite fréquenté le musicien Alex Marshall d'octobre 2010 à décembre 2011, l'acteur Chris Zylka de janvier à septembre 2012, Graham Rogers de juin à septembre 2013, le chanteur Joel Crouse de mars à juin 2014, puis le musicien Adam Pitts - membre du groupe britannique Lawson - d’août 2014 à mai 2015. Depuis juin 2015, elle est en couple avec le musicien Anthony Kalabretta. Filmographie Cinéma * 2008 : Quatre filles et un jean 2 (The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2) : Effie * 2011 : Scream 4 : Sherrie Marconi * 2011 : Comme cendrillon : il était une chanson : Katie Gibbs * 2012 : Clochette et le Secret des fées (Secret of the Wings) : Cristal (voix) * 2016 : Dude : Lily Courts métrages * 2016 : Waiting On Roxie : Roxie Télévision * 2005 : Ned ou Comment survivre aux études (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) : Amy Cassidy (saison 2, épisode 7) * 2006 : Secrets of a Small Town : Tisha Steele (Pilote) * 2006 : Drake et Josh : Hazel (saison 3, épisode 17) * 2006 : Newport Beach : Hadley Hawthorne (saison 3, épisode 24) * 2007 & 2014 : How I Met Your Mother : Katie Scherbatsky (deux épisodes : saison 2, épisode 12 et saison 9, épisode 19) * 2007 - 2008 : Les Sorciers de Waverly Place (Wizards of Waverly Place) : Miranda (deux épisodes : saison 1, épisodes 2 et 10) * 2007 : Bionic Woman : Becca Sommers (huit épisodes, créditée Lucy Kate Hale) * 2008 - 2009 : Privileged : Rose Baker (créditée Lucy Kate Hale) * 2009 : Ruby & The Rockits : Kristen (saison 1, épisode 10) * 2009 : Private Practice : Danielle (saison 3, épisode 4) * 2010 : Les Experts : Miami : Phoebe "Phoenix" Nichols / Vanessa Patton (saison 8, épisode 12) * 2010 - 2017 : Pretty Little Liars : Aria Montgomery * 2014 : Baby Daddy : Piper Stockdale (saison 3, épisode 4) Téléfilms * 2007 : American Family : Brittany Jane * 2008 : The Apostles : Rachel Rydell * 2009 : Fear Island : l'île meurtrière (Fear Island) : Megan Anderson * 2009 : De mères en filles (Sorority Wars) : Katie Parker Distinctions pour la série Récompenses * 2013 : Gracie Awards : Meilleure performance d'une actrice (pour Pretty Little Liars) * 2014 : People's Choice Awards : Actrice de télévision préférée (pour Pretty Little Liars) * 2010 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleure actrice de télévision de l'été (pour Pretty Little Liars) * 2011 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleure actrice de télévision de l'été (pour Pretty Little Liars) * 2012 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleure actrice dramatique (pour Pretty Little Liars) * 2013 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleure actrice de télévision de l'été (pour Pretty Little Liars) * 2014 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleure actrice dans une série dramatique (pour Pretty Little Liars) * 2015 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleure actrice dans une série dramatique (pour Pretty Little Liars) * 2011 : Young Hollywood Awards : Le casting à "surveiller" (avec Troian Bellisario, Shay Mitchell et Ashley Benson pour Pretty Little Liars) Apparitions Catégorie:Acteurs